


Cheesecake Date

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cheesecake, Dating, David and Gwen get kicked out of a Cheesecake Factory, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Food, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did Research for This, Not Beta Read, cheesecake factory discourse, david has a dark past, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: David sure seemed to have some issues with the Cheesecake Factory in the latest episode. Much like the rest of us, Gwen wonders where this distaste comes from. She's determined to find out.





	Cheesecake Date

Gwen watched as David shifted in his seat. She wanted to say she wasn’t enjoying it but then she’d be lying. She wanted to say that choosing the restaurant was an accident, but then she would still be lying. This is exactly what she wanted. This is exactly why she refused to go anywhere else.

When she brought up that she wanted to go to dinner with David, he was delightfully surprised. It took some time but eventually he grasped that she meant as a date and not as friends. He’d hugged her so hard, she thought she was going to have bruises.

When he’d finally let her go, she broke the news to him. His reaction was almost worth it on it’s own. They were going to go to the Cheesecake Factory. He tried to convince her to go, literally anywhere else, but she rejected every suggestion he offered. Eventually he submits. Gwen didn’t know what his issue was with the establishment, but she was going to find out.

Cut to now. Gwen dressed a step too formal for the Cheesecake Factory, David just plain overdressed. She’d watched David get progressively more fidgety throughout the night. They’d finished their mains and were getting ready to order desserts.   
  
“David.” Gwen drew his attention.

He stopped looking around the dining room and turned to her. Smiling, he said, “Yes Gwen?”

“Do you know why I made us eat here?”

“Because when I suggested a picnic you yelled at me that you wanted us to eat inside for once, with food we didn’t have to cook ourselves.”

“True, but that could’ve been any restaurant.” She rested her elbows on the table and placed her head on the top of her hands.

“I guess it could’ve been.”

“So why do you think I made us come to the Cheesecake Factory? A restaurant I know you don’t like?” She repeated.

“I don’t know, Gwen. I guessed that you just really liked the Cheesecake Factory.”

Curse him for being so sweet. It almost made her feel bad for making him come here. Did he think she only wanted to go out with him to find out the answer to this mystery?

“David we could’ve gone anywhere, really. Being with you is what’s important. I just really wanted to know why you hate this place so much.  I ask you and you always find a way to change the topic.”

His smile faded, “Oh.” He gazed to the side, “I guess do avoid the question quite a bit, don’t I?”

“Look, I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Gwen leaned forward and took one of his hands into her own. She smiled softly at him. She hoped she was offering some sort of comfort.

For a few seconds he did nothing but stare at their hands intertwined. He looked at her and returned the smile. He squeezed her hand.

“It’s really not that big of a deal.” He joked.

“Are you sure?” She asked, still slightly concerned.

“Definitely.”

“You’ve made some harsh comments by your standard to this place,” Gwen teased. “What happened.”

David took a deep breath, “The last time I was in a Cheesecake Factory.”

“Yes?” She was at the edge of her seat.

“I was falsely accused.”

She felt bad for laughing. “What?”

“It’s true! Before I could work full time at camp, I had to work somewhere. However, that was not their first strike against me!” He was getting louder.

“David,” She tried her best to hold in the laughter bubbling up, “There’s more?”

“First, there was the time I was kicked out.”

“You were kicked out of Cheesecake Factory?” Gwen yelled so loud, she thought the whole restaurant could’ve heard. If anyone had, they showed no indication.

She lowered her voice to almost a whisper, “How the hell did you of all people get kicked out of a Cheesecake Factory? How do people get kicked out at all?”

“I was a kid. I got a little overloaded on sugar.” He was pulling away from her. Gwen thought she might have seen a but of red in his cheeks. “I yelled at one of the waiters because I was angry that the cheesecake didn’t have any cheese in it.”

“David, cream cheese.”

“Well I know that now!”

Just then, their waitress popped up next to their table to bring them the dessert menus. She smiled at them and left with little conversation.

Gwen flips through the menu, “You said that was the first time. What was the next thing?”

“There was the straw protest.”

“Please explain.”

“Well plastic straws are really bad for the environment Gwen. They end up in the ocean. I was part of a group that went to different restaurants that refused to change their minds on the straws.”

“Oh?” She suddenly noticed the lack of a straw in David’s cup. She felt a little guilty for having two in hers.

“We did some good, but the Cheesecake Factory was having none of us.” He pointed at something on the menu, “I think I’ll have the carrot cake cheesecake. I heard they invented it. Isn’t that interesting?”

“Okay. So we have you not understanding what cheese is, and fighting the war against straws. This still doesn’t explain the false accusation thing. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“It wasn’t for long. The miscommunication cost me the job.”

“What happened?”

“I had only been working there a few days. I was accused of being rude and unprofessional when I explained to a customer that her salad was supposed to be cold. She refused to listen to me Gwen, it was very frustrating. I tried to be nice. I offered to warm it up somehow, but it just made her more angry at me. My manager took her side and I was told to hang up my apron. It was very disappointing.”

“That’s amazing.” Gwen said.

“I liked meeting all these new people and serving them. This customer would just not listen.”

“Yeah, food service sucks almost as much as being a camp counsellor.”

David shot her a short, hurt look, “Gwen?”

“I’m kidding!”

“Anyway, now you know why I’m not the biggest fan of the Cheesecake Factory. Where is our waiter?”

“Yeah, you’d never take this long.”

Gwen meant to tease David, but it came out more as a compliment. The soft look on his face, she could tell it’s how he took it too.

“Thank you, Gwen. I’m glad I can have this new memory here. This was a good idea.” He took her hand again.

“Oh. Thank you, David.” Now it was her turn to stare at their hands.

“Should I go say something? As much as I love spending time with you, we can’t leave the kids with the Quartermaster forever. I know they’re sleeping but I would still feel better if we could get back soon.”

“Okay, but give her a few minutes. She looks like she has a lot going on.”

They both scanned the dining room for their server. They saw her leaning over the bar, visibly flirting with the bartender. Gwen lost control of her laughs when David stood up without a word. She panicked and grabbed his arm.

“David no!”

She heard them. They watched as she glared at them and made their way over to their table. Gwen was amazed. She was about to be kicked out of the Cheesecake Factory wasn’t she? She just wanted some cheesecake.

They ended up getting kicked out for being a disruption to the other customers. Gwen didn’t want to leave a tip but David insisted. They walked to the campmobile.

“I’m sorry Gwen. I ruined your night.” David apologized, “We could go somewhere else for dessert.”

“We have ice cream at camp. We can go eat that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Who needs the Cheesecake Factory.”

Gwen flipped off the building as they got in the car. David laughed. It was probably one of the best dates Gwen had ever been on.


End file.
